


Jealousy

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: Y/N spends too much time with Hvitserk and Ivar doesn't like that.





	Jealousy

Ivar was in a mood. 

He had been in a mood all day, for the disgrace of all the slaves and warriors that had suffered his bad mood. 

The reason? It was there, in front of him. 

He really couldn't stand the way you laughed flirtatiously, batting your eyelashes and even touching his arm. _Hvitserk's arm_. 

Were you doing that on purpose? 

You always had been close with the Ragnarssons, with all of them. But since he conquered York, especially since Ubbe left, you had been closer to Hvitserk and barely talked to him. 

And he didn't like that.

When the both of you talked for the last time, you confronted him about how he treated Hvitserk. You told him he should treat him like a brother, and not like a dog. When Ivar scoffed and looked away, you had glared at him and left the room before saying something you would probably regret. 

He rolled his eyes when you laughed again. What was so funny anyway? He had heard Hvitserk's jokes, and they weren't even funny. 

He emptied his cup in one gulp, motioning for a slave to come and refill it with more mead. He barely touched his food, but he had drank at least six cups of mead.

You finally looked at him, for the first time since the dinner started. You frowned when you saw his clenched jaw and his hard stare. 

"Ivar" you said softly, noticing that was the sixth cup he drank "You should stop drinking, we have plans to do tonight" 

"We?" He chuckled, shaking his head 

"Yes, the saxons are out there, and probably will try to attack soon"

"Oh, that, yeah, don't worry, I already thought about that, as you two were too busy, I didn't want to bother you"

Hvitserk sighed, tanking his cup and drinking, too tired to deal with Ivar. 

"What...?" You asked, confused. 

"Forget it" Ivar took his crutch, glaring at you as he got up "Have fun with my brother tonight, Y/N" he spat, pressing his lips together. Next to you, Hvitserk chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with him?" You didn't understand anything. Ivar was acting really weird with you these days.

Hvitserk smiled at you, amused.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

* * *

 

He couldn't even concentrate. He had been looking at the papers and books he had found, trying to learn more about those underground tunnels the romans made... How did they call them? 

 _Sewers_. They called them sewers. 

But he couldn't focus on that, not when the only thing in his mind was that his brother was probably fucking you in that moment. 

He was angry at you. You knew Hvitserk, knew that he fucked every single woman he could, you even confronted him once about using women in that way. How could you fell into his trap?

 _She's definitely not fighting next time_ , he thought bitterly. 

Yeah, there was nothing that would angry you more than him forbidding you to fight.

And just when he started imagining just how pissed you'd be, someone knocked at the door of his rooms.

"What?!" He yelled. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He was surrounded by idiots.

"Ivar" he froze when he heard your voice "Can I enter?"

He frowned. As angry as he was at you, he should have told you to fuck off, but, honestly, he couldn't stay mad at you, not when you spoke to him with that voice. 

"Yes" he scoffed, closing the book and looking at the door. 

You entered the room, smiling at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" 

You bit your lip, looking at him amused. He looked like an angry child, with a frown, pressing his lips together and looking away from you. He was cute.

"You said you have a plan, didn't you?" You asked, tilting your head to one side "Tell me about it"

Ivar glared at you. 

"I would have told you before, you know, but you seemed too busy with Hvitserk to help me with the plan"

You raised your brows. Hvitserk was right, he was jealous. 

The great Ivar the Boneless was jealous because you were spending time with his brother. 

It didn't really surprised you, Ivar had always been too possessive, he got mad whenever Floki and Helga paid more attention to you when you both were younger, or when Aslaug let you sit on her throne, or when Ubbe carried you on his back instead of him... 

"Ivar" you bit your lip to hold back a laugh "Are you _jealous_ because I'm spending more time with Hvitserk?"

His face burned, and he looked back to the books he had on the table, clenching his fists. 

"No, I'm not" he cleared his throat. Jealous of Hvitserk? Never in a million years.

"Are you sure?" you insisted. 

"I just thought that you were mad at me because you screamed at me the other day" he shrugged, trying to act normally.

You frowned.

"I didn't scream at you, I only said you shouldn't treat Hvitserk like that, he chose you over Ubbe and you should respect him more"

Ivar rolled his eyes. He was only making fun of his brother. 

"Of course, you always are mad at me but never at him"

"Ivar I'm not mad at you" you sighed "And remember I didn't speak to Hvitserk for days when he raped that nun the day we took York" 

"Now it looks like you've reconciled"

This time it was so obvious you couldn't help but laugh. 

"Don't be jealous!" You laughed at him, and he frowned "Ivar, come on..."

"I'm not jealous I just..." he pouted "I... Miss you, you are all day with Hvitserk, you always defend him, you ignore me"

"I'm not ignoring you" your smile faded "I just... Thought that you'd be too busy to spend time with me"

He looked at you almost desperate. How he wished that you could understand everything, that he loved you for years, that you were the only thing that kept him from going insane, that he longed for your touch, your kisses... He tried to forget you by kissing slaves, even fucking them, but he could never feel half the things he felt when he was with you. 

But of course, you picked Hvitserk; he wasn't a cripple, he hadn't killed his own brother, he was funny, and women liked him more than they liked Ivar. Obviously. 

He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the frustration and the tears. 

"Ivar" you frowned "Seriously are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay" he snapped "I'm jealous, Y/N, I'm jealous because you spend more time with Hvitserk than you do with me, because I'm sure you've already fucked him, and because it doesn't matter how much I try to forget you, I can't, and you're making it even more difficult" he glared at you, with his eyes full of tears, tears that there was no way he was going to let fall "I've been in love with you for years, but surely you already know that... It's better to pretend you're just friends with the useless cripple, right?"

You were speechless, you came to his room to spend some time with him because you missed him so much, and you wanted to have a bit of fun by telling him he was jealous, as Hvitserk had told you before. But you wouldn't have guessed that the great Ivar the Boneless, the one who had taken York, the one who was now leading the Great Heathen Army and who had defeated a large English army twice, was in love with you and was now confessing his feelings to you, with teary eyes and a heartbroken expression. 

"I thought you had stopped calling yourself an useless cripple" you whispered "Because you aren't one"

He rolled his eyes.

"That's all you have to say?"

You bit your lip nervously. 

"Yeah"

He scoffed and looked away, with his jaw clenched in rage. 

And then you stood up, walking to him and grabbing his face and pressing your lips against his. 

Ivar was taken aback for a second, and didn't kiss you back for a few seconds, and then he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him, making you straddle him as he leaned back into the backrest of the chair. 

You whimpered, putting your hands on his shoulders and deepening the kiss. 

"I hate you" he muttered, still pissed. You giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I thought you said you loved me" you kissed him again "I love you too, you know"

He growled possessively, looking at you straight in the eyes.

"Lay on bed" he whispered into your ear, his hands palming your ass and make you grind your hips into his. 

When he let you go, you stood up again, looking at him seductively, but just when you were going to lay on the bed, he stopped you again. 

"Wait, Y/N, strip for me before" he licked his lips, his eyes dark with lust "Show me what you hide under those clothes"

You blushed a bit, but obeyed him and started taking off your dress, unlacing it and letting it fall from your shoulders, pooling at your feet. Soon, you were completely naked before him; you first instinct was to cover your breasts and your sex, feeling shy under his gaze. He pressed his lips together and glared at you when you tried to cover yourself. 

"Don't" he said, his voice husky "Don't hid away from me, Y/N, let me see you"

His eyes scanned your body up and down, and when he looked at you straight in your eyes again, he smirked. 

"Now lay on bed"

You kept your eyes locked on his as you stepped back until the back of your knees touched the edge of the bed. 

Ivar looked between your legs as you lied on bed before him, licking his lips. 

"And now" he tilted his head "Open your legs for me, Y/N... And touch yourself"

"What?" You blushed furiously, widening your eyes.

"You heard me, use your fingers"

Surprisingly, his possessive tone and his hungry look encouraged you to open your legs before him and touch yourself, timidly at first, with soft caresses between your folds. Soon, you pressed down into your clit, biting your lip to hold back a moan and closing your eyes.

"I want to hear you, Y/N" Ivar growled, palming his growing cock through his pants. 

You moaned louder, and this time you even dared to slip a finger into your sex, arching your back and bucking your hips against your own hand. You gasped and moaned, encouraged by Ivar's soft growls and moans. You felt his gaze on you, the blue of his eyes had almost disappeared, and it made you feel hot, beautiful and wanted. You had the feared Ivar the Boneless squirming in a chair, growling and touching himself and you hadn't touched him yet. 

_You felt powerful._

You opened your eyes when you felt the bed sinking and gasped when you saw Ivar between your legs, looking at you intensely and caressing your inner thighs.

"I had planned to make you touch yourself for hours, to punish you for ignoring me" he smirked "But I need to taste you now, kitten"

He took your wrist, taking your soaked fingers inside his mouth, making you moan. 

Ivar then put your hand away, and took your legs to put them over his shoulders. You looked at him with lust, biting your lip when he kissed your inner thighs, making you sigh. 

His lips brushed your clit, and you bucked your hips, grabbing his head. 

“Ivar...” you moaned, desperate “Please...”

“Please what?” he smirked 

“Fuck me with your tongue” you begged, making him chuckle. 

“Whatever my queen desires” 

Your heart sank when you heard him calling you his queen, but when his tongue dipped into your sex, you forgot about everything, and cried out, closing your eyes and arching your back. 

Ivar moaned into your sex, sending vibrations that made you squirm underneath him. 

You had dreamt about this for years, since you started becoming a woman and noticed Ivar becoming a man, when he grow up and you realized how beautiful, smart and strong he was. You’d dreamt about kissing him, about him fucking you senseless, about he making love to you, even about marrying him, carrying his children... _Being his queen_. 

You definitely felt like his queen in that moment. 

Ivar kept you in place by putting a hand over your hips. He flicked his tongue and rubbed your clit with his free hand, his eyes watching you closely, enjoying how you moaned and screamed in pleasure because of him.  

You came screaming his name, clenching your legs around his head and tugging at his braided hair, your eyes closed and your back arched. It was the best orgasm you had ever had. 

Ivar helped you ride your orgasm and then moved to hover over you. He kissed you instantly, not giving you time to recover from the bliss. You tasted yourself on his mouth and moaned out loud, making him growl. 

“You taste so good kitten” he bit your lip harshly “Now are you ready for my cock?” He whispered. 

“Take off your clothes” you whined, pawing at his shirt. 

Ivar smirked but obeyed you, stripping of his clothes. You bit your lip with lust when you saw him. He looked like a God, with his bare chest, his strong arms and his beautiful eyes focused on you. You could still see some insecurity in them, he was nervous. Nervous because he was afraid of not being able to satisfy you, of hurting you, of not being enough... 

You kissed him, wanting to make him forget about all of that, you wanted to be the only thing on his mind. 

Unbuckling his pants, you freed his cock, wanting to feel him inside you as soon as possible. Gods, you needed him. 

When Ivar thrusted into you, he also pressed his forehead against yours, clenching his jaw and looking at you intensely. 

“You are _mine_ ” he started moving in and out of you slowly, teasing you “Not Hvitserk’s, mine... Don’t forget that” he grunted before increasing the speed of his thrusts. 

How could you forget that?

You moaned louder and louder, digging your nails into his back, arching your back and moving your hips, sighing when you heard Ivar's moans into your ear. 

You felt your orgasm approaching, and raised your hips again, moaning and biting his shoulder softly clenching your legs tighter around his waist. Ivar groaned again, he wouldn't last if you kept making those sounds and squirming under him. 

And then he rolled off of you, making you whine in protest and glare at him. He chuckled, laying down on his back next to you. 

"Come on" he looked at you "Ride me"

You blushed, but straddled him, putting your hands on his chest and letting him grip your hips, sinking down on his cock again.

Ivar's eyes were fixed on you as you bounced up and down on his cock, moaning and biting your lip with your eyes closed. Soon, your walls started to clench around his cock, your legs started shaking and you screamed his name. Ivar groaned loudly, digging his nails into your hips. He didn't last long, cumming right after you, groaning and breathing heavily. 

You sighed tiredly, collapsing on top of him, feeling his arms around you and smiling softly when he kissed your cheek.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this" he whispered "You are beautiful" 

That was probably the most romantic thing Ivar had ever said in his life.

"Well, you are beautiful too" you smiled turning your head and looking at him, he rolled his eyes, obviously not believing you "Now, would you please tell me about that plan you have?"

"I will" he shrugged "But first, I need you to return the favor and put that pretty mouth to work, love"

* * *

 

 


End file.
